The Janitor
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Kaiba just bought a new building for Mokuba's graduation present, however every time he visits it, the building is strangely spotless of dirt. Determined to find out who is doing it, Kaiba sends his security to watch over the building. Who he finds isn't someone he expected.


I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. Do you see my tears!

This is a second story in my three stories that I wrote. I started this one at the beginning of the year and only got the first three paragraphs before giving up. Then I continued it from there in my depressed stated and came up with this one. Anyway. I hope you like it.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba sat on the smooth leather seats of his newest limousine. He slouched slightly and crossed his right leg over the left to balance the reports on his knee. Nothing made sense. The CEO bought a building in the outskirts of Domino for Mokuba's college graduation present, hoping the building would help unit them again. Mokuba was old enough to officially dedicate his time to being the vice president and would soon be graduating from college. The mystery of the building was that it was rundown on the outside but kept completely clean on the inside. After a few months of negotiating the sell of the property, Kaiba returned to the building, expecting that it would be dirty again, but he was shocked to find that it was spotless. Suspicious about someone breaking into the building, but confused that they would just clean the building, Kaiba sent in some security to keep an eye on the building. After a day or two, the men were unable to catch the person sneaking in.

He changed his orders and set a guard at every entrance. Another couple weeks went by and they still couldn't find the person sneaking in. That was when Kaiba suspected that the person remained inside of the building never coming out. He didn't think of that because a person would have to leave the building to get food and the cleaning supplies they needed. The same day he sent his guards in to patrol the whole building was the same day Roland called him to inform him that someone was caught. He thought Roland would handle the situation himself, except the older man wanted to bring Kaiba into the building so he could see who this person was.

That was the whole reason why Kaiba was studying the reports for the building. He needed to know how this person got in and why no one ever saw him. He remembered hearing one of the guards interrogating their prisoner in the background while Roland was talking to him earlier. What unsettled him was the fact that no matter how much that person screamed, the prisoner never responded. Kaiba sighed and left the papers in the limousine as the door was opened. He walked down the littered walkway towards the building. About halfway through, Roland came out to greet his boss. "I don't understand why I have to be here?" Kaiba grumbled. "This had better be important enough to interrupt my schedule."

"It is, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba dropped his guard once he was alone inside the building with Roland. He stopped and faced his long time protector. "What is it?"

"You must see him for yourself."

Kaiba rolled his eyes before placing the usual emotionless mask on and following the man towards where they held the prisoner. The CEO could hear the same person screaming at whoever they held, but it became obvious that the person wasn't responding. Kaiba stopped suddenly when his eyes landed on who they had captured. "Jounouchi," he gasped, shocked to not only see that the person who was responsible for everything was someone he knew.

The interrogator stopped what he was saying and bowed to Kaiba. "He hasn't responded to us, sir." Kaiba ignored the man and stared down at the blond. His arms looked like sticks. His eyes were hollow and looked like there was no life left in them. His hair was longer and rested halfway down his back. His clothes hung off the obviously sickly thin man.

Kaiba shook out of his initial shock. "Everyone leave the area." When a few people remained nearby, Kaiba growled. "I said everyone. What do you think a clearly unhealthy man is going to do against me?" When all the men finally moved away from where Jounouchi sat, Kaiba pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the blond. He pulled out the knife he always carried ever since someone attempted to rob him and cut the zipties off the blond's wrists. He watched as the ex-duelist flattened his hands against the table. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked softly.

The blond nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?" Jounouchi shook his head. "Can you talk?" Kaiba frowned as the ex-duelist just looked away. Kaiba placed his hand on top of Jounouchi's watching the blond as he their eyes met. "Talk to me."

Jounouchi sighed heavily before licking his lips. "Tired," his voice cracked. "Must keep cleaning or else I won't earn my weekly meal. That must be why no food was left for the past couple of weeks. This place is too messy."

Kaiba was shocked. It was obvious that Jounouchi was barely eating, but he didn't think that someone only fed him once a week instead of him keeping himself from food. "Who usually feeds you?"

"Don't know. Food appears in the lobby as long as it's clean."

"Come home with me. I'll feed you."

"What about the mess?"

"My employees will clean the building."

"What would I need to do for this meal?"

"Tell me about what happened to you while we eat."

Jounouchi nodded before carefully standing. He walked slowly beside Kaiba, who closely watched him. He feared that Jounouchi would fall over and hurt himself. He wondered how many years the blond was locked away in this huge building only receiving one meal a week and he wondered how long he went without food since his men were positioned outside. Jounouchi's eyes still remained hollow with no light in them and his voice was low. Jounouchi clearly wasn't the man he used to be.

The ride home was quiet, neither one of them knew what to say. Kaiba phoned ahead, ordering the maids to clean out the guest room beside his bedroom and to have a huge meal prepared for Jounouchi. He knew that it would be horrible on his stomach to overeat when he wasn't used to it, but he wanted to offer as much food as Jounouchi wished to eat. It didn't seem enough to just offering the blond food. He wanted to give him everything he needed. He may not have got along with Jounouchi in the past, but he would never wish this upon him. He felt terrible seeing how thin and sickly the man was and wondered if his friends and family knew he was in that building barely eating.

The blond stared out the window, watching the outside world pass. It had been awhile since he seen it. He glanced back at Kaiba, wondering why the man was treating him with respect. The last time he seen the cold hearted man, they were arguing over something minuscule. That was way back when he still lived at home with his father...before his father died. After that, he lost everything. He couldn't make enough to keep his home and eat everyday. He found that building a year ago and started cleaning and living in it. After awhile he started noticing someone leaving food. He was weary at first, but soon hunger took over and he started eating everything that someone left him. He figured it was payment for cleaning the building so every day he would clean it over and over again and slept in a hole in the broom closet since it was the warmest spot.

Kaiba continued to study Jounouchi until they arrived at the manor. He wanted to know what was going through his head. He got out of the limousine and waited for Jounouchi to slide out after him. He walked into the dining room and was impressed to see that half the table was already filled with a variety of appetizers and a few meals. "Eat whatever you need, but remember to eat slowly. I don't want you getting sick," Kaiba said while he moved over to one side of the table. He picked a plate up and started to dish a few vegetables, rice and fish onto his plate. He didn't normally eat when he got home, but he didn't want the blond to feel lonely or afraid of eating anything.

Jounouchi looked down at his hands. "Can I wash my hands first?"

"Sure. If you walk straight through that door you'll be in the kitchen."

Jounouchi disappeared into the kitchen and stopped in shock. It was huge and equipped with every time of machine invented for cooking and baking. A tall raven haired man moved around the kitchen as if he's been there for years. The man smiled warm at Jounouchi. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to wash the dirt off my hands."

The chef moved a few things out of the sink and placed a towel beside it. "And, while you're in here. Is there something special you'd like to eat? It's not often Kaiba-sama brings home guests."

Jounouchi shook his head and quickly washed his hands. He didn't like getting special treatment, especially not from someone that is affiliated with Kaiba. "If you change your mind let me know," the man yelled as Jounouchi moved back into the dining room.

Kaiba retrieved pieces of mail while he was gone and was in the process of reading them and eating at the same time. He glanced up at Jounouchi, noticing his slight nervous look. "Is something wrong?"

Jounouchi sat down and reached for a piece of chicken. "You don't need to do all of this for me."

Kaiba shrugged. "I want to." The taller male placed the letters to the side and watched Jounouchi slowly eating the piece of chicken. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jounouchi sighed and reached for some rice. He was slightly hungry and didn't want to disappoint the brunet by not eating what he had prepared. "I was kicked out of my apartment when I couldn't pay rent. I tried going to a shelter, but the program doesn't last long and when it looked like I wasn't making any progress to better myself, they suggested I go somewhere else. I tried to keep my jobs but they don't want a dirty person as an employee so they fired me. That's when I found that huge building. It looked like no one owned it, and it wasn't condemned. At first all I did was stay there, then I found the cleaning supplies and in my boredom I started cleaning the whole place. After awhile, someone started leaving me meals. I didn't eat them at first, thinking that someone was trying to kill me, like you do to a mouse that you don't want in the house. But I was so hungry I had to eat something. After awhile I thought the food was my payment for cleaning the building. I have to go back soon to clean it otherwise I won't get next week's meal."

Kaiba frowned. "I bought that building. I'll have my own staff working there."

Jounouchi sighed and placed the food back down that he was going to eat. "I'll find somewhere else to live. It's a nice building and has a lot of potential."

"Jounouchi," Kaiba said firmly trying to get his attention. "I wasn't planning on telling you to leave. I wanted to ask you if you would like to move in here and pay me rent when you have the money. You can even keep your job cleaning that building once it's ready." Kaiba didn't like suggesting that Jounouchi should pay him rent, but he knew he would hurt the blond's pride if he didn't say something along those lines.

The blond stared at Kaiba waiting for the infamous evil laughter and him to say 'just kidding' but they never came. "Seriously? Why would you do that for me?"

"For starters, I have already assessed your working habit. I can tell that you would keep that building spotless. Also, I don't like the idea of you wondering around without a home or knowledge of when your next meal would be. We'll make a compromise. I'll pay you to work as a janitor at night five days a week. Your shift would be from seven to three in the morning. I'll even provide a driver to bring you to and from work. I'll take room and board out of your paycheck and whatever is left over, you can keep. How does that sound?"

Jounouchi was in disbelief. Kaiba was not only providing him with a place to stay, but food to eat and a job. "I'll take it, but once I'm back on my feet again, I'll find my own home. There's no reason for you to put up with me the rest of your life. When do I start?"

"Two weeks from today. The remodel should be finished by then. I'll pay for everything during the next two weeks since you are unable to begin right away because of something that I'm doing." Kaiba moved his food away from him and gathered up all the letters. "That means in two weeks, I expect you to be healthy enough to work. Relax and do whatever you like. The house is completely open to you. When you're hungry, let my chef know. He'll make you anything you want. Your room will be the first door on the right directly above the steps. My office is at the end of the hallway, and my bedroom is right next door to your bedroom if you need anything. I'll be in the office if you need me tonight. The living room is through this door, and I'm sure you know how to use the remote for the television. In your room is a bathroom and the drawers should have a set of pajamas that might fit you. If they don't fit, let me know, and I'll find something that does. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"What do I do with this food when I'm done?"

"Leave it. Someone will clean it up."

"Where's Mokuba?"

Kaiba frowned. "He's away at college. He stays there and doesn't usually come home for any visits. Get some rest, Jounouchi."

Kaiba disappeared quickly before Jounouchi could say anything else. Mokuba staying away from the mansion for long periods of time was still a sore subject for him, and he didn't want the blond to notice that on his first night there. Jounouchi finished what he was eating and decided to take a long bath before enjoying two weeks of doing nothing. He was slightly worried about angering the brunet, but Kaiba was specific about saying that he could do anything he wanted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three years went by quickly and before either Jounouchi or Kaiba could notice. They hardly ever met each other at work or at the mansion being on opposite schedules. Kaiba would come home seconds after Jounouchi was leaving. The only time they saw each other was on weekends and that was if Kaiba wasn't working on something. Jounouchi would always spend his free time outside when the weather was nice and curled up in front of the living room fire when it was cold. He always found it odd that Kaiba hardly was home, but he didn't question him.

Jounouchi sighed and curled further into the blanket while he watched the fire flickering. Christmas was coming quickly that year. He already had Kaiba's present bought and waiting for the usual drop time. Every Christmas and birthday, he would drop a gift off in Kaiba's office right before he went to work or sleep that night. Kaiba in returned would place his gift in front of Jounouchi's door. The blond looked down at the book he was struggling to read, but after hours of reading the same two pages over and over again, he gave up.

Jounouchi turned and glanced out the window, frowning as the snow blew in different directions. He worried that Kaiba wasn't going to make it home on his last day of work before the long holiday break. Jounouchi had finished his last day the night before and could only sleep for a few hours before he found himself moving downstairs earlier than normal. Kaiba had already left and judging by the time, he was late coming back. The blond knew that if something happened that the security in the house would be on full alert and restless.

Jounouchi curled further under the blankets, enjoying the warm feeling while he thought about the tall CEO. He was extremely grateful for Kaiba and through the years wondered if there was something more behind the kindness that Kaiba showed him. The blond sighed, believing that it was hopeful thinking. He wanted to believe Kaiba was doing this because he liked him, but he highly doubt that the brunet returned his feelings. Slowly the blond drifted to sleep, feeling safe and warm underneath the blanket even as a blizzard came through the area.

The next thing that he remembered was waking to feeling his body being placed on a soft mattress. He mumbled softly to himself before reaching out for the person that carried him upstairs. He pulled Kaiba into his field of vision, noticing that his clothes and hair were wet. "Are you okay?" Jounouchi mumbled.

Kaiba knelt down beside the bed, not waiting to soak the comforter with his wet clothes. "We had to abandon the car halfway home and walked the rest of the way. My chauffeur is staying in the guest room down the hall. I don't want him out in this weather anymore than we already were. Why were you sleeping downstairs instead of up here?"

Jounouchi yawned and tried to pull Kaiba into his bed. "I was worried about you."

He continued to pull, but Kaiba fought back. "I'll get the bed wet if I sit on it. Let me change first."

"You feel frozen. Just take your clothes off and slip in, I'll warm you."

Kaiba blushed and looked to the side. "You must be half asleep. I'll be back in a moment. I promise."

"No," Jounouchi nearly shouted. "I've waited long enough. Just climb in and sleep with me."

Kaiba chuckled. "You're seriously not awake.''

Jounouchi pushed himself up and looked directly into Kaiba's eyes. "Stop ignoring what I'm saying. I'm not half asleep. I want you to take off your clothes climb into bed, and I'll warm you. Stop procrastinating and do it before you get sick," the blond growled, tired of fighting with him.

Kaiba sighed and starting to peel the wet layers off his cold skin. He shivered as he climbed under the covers. Jounouchi instantly wrapped his warm body around him. Kaiba shivered again, feeling worst. "I need to get warm clothes. If I promise to be right back, would you let go of me?"

The blond stared at him. "Only if you promise."

Kaiba chuckled. "Do you want me to pinky swear?" Jounouchi slowly and reluctantly unwrapped himself off Kaiba and watched as the taller man disappeared out the door.

He waited patiently while staring at the opened door for Kaiba to return. It didn't take long for Kaiba to return wearing a warm pair of pajamas. He quickly climbed back under the blankets only to feel Jounouchi attach to him again. It didn't take long for the exhausted CEO to fall asleep. Jounouchi watched him for several hours before he too fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba woke first, feeling slightly sore but warm. He smiled softly at the blond that was using his chest as a pillow. He felt comfortable with Jounouchi lying in the same bed as him. He brushed his fingers through the blond hair and gently moved them down along his back. He hit a sensitive spot and watched as Jounouchi chuckled in his sleep. Kaiba laughed quietly and continued his soft caress, avoiding that area so he wouldn't tickle Jounouchi.

Finally Jounouchi began to awake and Kaiba stopped his caress. "Don't stop," he mumbled. "That felt great."

"Silly, Jounouchi. Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"I wanted you to stay with me and you did."

"I know that part. Why did you want me to stay?"

"I was lonely."

"Why me? You can find someone else if you prefer?"

"Why not you? You're kind and gentle even though you used to be mean and hurtful in high school, but I figured you were hiding back then. You've helped me out even when you didn't have to. You offered me your home, a job to help get me back on my feet and you've never told me I had to leave even after I got back on my feet."

Kaiba sighed and continued to run his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. "What if I said I did all that for my own benefit?"

"And what benefit would that be?"

"I needed someone I could trust to help clean that place and someone else besides me to live in this house. The most important reason is so I could slowly seduce you into letting me do this and maybe more to you."

The blond chuckled and moved so he was straddling Kaiba's waist. "And what if I told you that all those were my benefits as well? What if I told you I wanted you to seduce me and I wanted these intimate touches plus more?"

The CEO smirked and placed his hands on Jounouchi's hips. "From the looks of it, I succeeded. So tell me, Jounouchi," Kaiba purred changing the subject, "What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas this year?"

"One night with you in the throes of passion and forever in your arms."

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi closer to him by the collar of his shirt. "I guess Santa came early this year." He gave the blond one final pull and closed the distance between their lips. They separated, panting for air after several minutes. "Merry Christmas, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas, Kaiba." He leaned down again, sealing their lips together. Who would have thought that his life would finally work out? He never thought he would share a bed with Kaiba, but he wasn't objecting. He rolled over and allowed Kaiba on top, not breaking their kiss. Christmas that year would always be remembered as his favorite Christmas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I have one more story left to upload and that's all I have for awhile. That is until I get out of this depression. Life sucks sometimes, huh? Anyway let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

Angel Dov


End file.
